The Great Device Thingy!
by fucking faggot
Summary: WOO I WROTE A FANFIC FINALLY! Anyways, Zim creats the "Great device thingy" to turn Dib into a puppy, but of course, something goes wrong...


The Great Device Thingy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, boo ;_;  
  
Author Notes: This is based on a dream I had a while a go, I just had an urge to write a fanfic about it now. _  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The Great Device Thingy!  
  
Deep within his spooky, neat looking lair, Zim is creating a device...thingy to get rid of Dib once and for all! Oh dear.  
  
"YESSS!" Zim stood up and shouted, "Finally! My device thingy to get rid of Dib once and for all is COMPLETED!"  
  
So Zim, what is this great thingy?  
  
"This is just ANY great thingy! It's greater then great! It's SUPERLY great! Oh yeah, its greater then the greatest thingy...that can be..great. Nyeh." Zim scratched his head and continued, "You see, this greatly great device thingy will turn the Dib thingy into a defenseless PUPPY!"  
  
That's great Zim! But...how will it get rid of him once and for all?  
  
"Oh yes, ahem. You see, if DibPuppy is running around on the streets with no collar...thingy, he will get thrown into the puppy pound thingy! If no one picks him up, they will tickle him or something until he dies!" Zim cackled.  
  
Oh my! That's brilliant Zim! I clap now.  
  
Zim bowed "Thank you." He stretched and yawned, "Woo am I tired! I'm gonna eat snacks until I pass out!" And so he ate and ate until finally he passed out on the floor, covered in chocolate.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Dib was standing in front of the class, giving a presentation about how the chicken really did come first. Zim thought this was the best time to turn Dib into a puppy! Zim pulled out his great device thingy, pointed it at Dib's big head, and pushed the button thingy!  
  
A big white flashy thingy came out of the great device thingy...  
  
But...Zim turned into a puppy.  
  
ZimPuppy went on cackling until he realized Dib wasn't a puppy...he thought to himself, "What is THIS!? Did my great device thingy not WORK!? How can this be!?" he then took a look at himself and squeeled. "Oh no! I must have pointed the great device thingy at me! Why did I have to make the ends look the same!"  
  
Dib looked at ZimPuppy and started pointing and screaming, "The alien turned himself into a puppy! Eh eh, hes getting away! Eh...hee...um" and looked down at the floor as ZimPuppy crashed through the door of the classroom.  
  
Gaz walked down the halls of the school mumbling, playing her Gameslave 2, looking for the bathroom when ZimPuppy ran right in front of her and tripped her. "EHG! Watch where you're going you...ADORABLE GREEN PUPPY!" Gaz grabbed ZimPuppy and gave it a bear hug. ZimPuppy struggled to get out of Gaz's grasp. Gaz let out a squeel and said "I'm gonna name you Onis!" and ran out of the school.  
  
*Later*  
  
Dib walked into his house, mumbling about how the chicken did come first, looked up and blinked. "Gaz! Why did you go home early...wait...GAZ, THATS ZIM YOUR PETTING!"  
  
Gaz snarled and looked at Dib, "His name is Onis, not Zim. Why are you so obsessed with Zim? Jolly God." and went back to watching TV. ZimPuppy snickered and thought to himself, "A change of plans. I will get Dib's family to love me and all that sappy stuff and then I'll destroy them!"  
  
Dib pointed and yelled at ZimPuppy, "I'm not gonna let you control my sister!" and tackled him. Of course, ZimPuppy had the upper hand, seeing as he had sharp puppy teeth. Gaz twitched and screamed "BAD ONIS! Only -I- beat up Dib!" as she grabbed ZimPuppy and threw him out the window. Dib hugged his sister and squeeled "You saved me Gaz!". Gaz growled and kicked Dib in the crotch. "Idiot..."  
  
*Outside of the Membrane House...*  
  
ZimPuppy was running down the street to get to his house. "I'll get GIR to reverse this spell...thingy on me! Hopefully the robot knows what reverse means.." he thought.  
  
Finally ZimPuppy made it to his house and jumped through the window on to the floor. He looked up at GIR, who was smoking a bubble pipe and wearing a Fez. "HI PUPPY!!" he screamed.  
  
ZimPuppy barked trying to tell GIR to change him back, but GIR just started throwing rubber Mooses at him. ZimPuppy dropped the great device thingy on the floor as he was being hit by the mooses. GIR picked the great device thingy up and screamed "Oooh, what does this thingy do!?" and pointed it at ZimPuppy and pressed the button. Unfortunately, GIR had also pointed the great device thingy at himself and had turned into a metal puppy.  
  
ZimPuppy howled and started barking, translating to "NOOOO!!! Eh, wanna have a barbeque?" and GirPuppy barked a yes. They went down into the layer to have a barbeque, and eat snacks until they pass out.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*  
Wow did this fanfic have alot of thingys in it! Um, yeah. *dies* 


End file.
